Cornarian Rebellion
Destruction The Cornarian Rebellions is a series of one sided engagments of the Cornarians attacking CGE posts and lashing out at the Systems Alliance proving a way out. The USSR's Red Fleet acting under the CGE engaged and destroyed most of the Cornerians military assets in a short amount of time that left upwards of 80 percent of the Cornerian's military capabilities incapacitated or destroyed. An upwards of 2 million civilians were killed, with more than 255 million being displaced during the 12 days of "fighting". Milky Way Beligerents * USSR/Exon : Exon had the largest force present numbering just over 4.7 million soldiers. This goes to prove just how effective Exon became on ground warfare after achieving resources from Andromeda. They defeated a force that is untold of how many times larger then their own. *The Ghost Division (Entirity of 3rd Shock Army) *NKVD Special Warfare Division (Terror Doctrine) * Systems Alliance **Quikostian Praetorian Guard * UNSC/UEG **? Andromedan Beligerents The Cornerian fighting force encompassed nearly all of their available population. Its unknown just how many were decimated in the embarassingly incompetant tactics they used against Exon. * Cornerian Freedom Fighters * Cornerian Military/Navy Timeline January 13th, 2580 (1 AM) - Cornerian Military members rebel after learning the Corneria Department of Intelligence was to be replaced by the KGB/NKVD (as with most USSR colonies). As well as the general misunderstanding of being a USSR Colony. An Exon embassy's gate was destroyed and several diplomats and guards were injured. Thankfully to remote activation from Embassy defenses no one was killed. January 13th, 2580 (10 AM) - The Cornerian President is given time by the KGB to control the situation, Instead he runs arms and ammunition through underground tunnels, he was obviously being monitored by the KGB who knew the entire time of his betrayal. January 17th, 2580 (12 AM) - After 4 days of continued attacks on Cornerian convoys with little to no people killed Exon was confident on Cornerians inside work. The orders are sent from New Moscow to put Corneria down hard as the majority of the populace betrayed the USSR. January 18th, 2580 (1PM) The Big Five of the Red fleet arrives and decimates the Cornerian capital. The Cornerians continued to fight across all fronts. The orders from New Moscow after the senate confirmed that Exon lives would be at risk if they were to stop. January 20th, 2580 - The War is currently resulting in an untold amount of Corneria casualties Exon Casualties are remarkably low as the Cornerians used wave tactics against the Exon Sputnik Reapers. Exon employs Systems Alliance help to try and get Cornerians to stop; due to the Cornerian command structure they do not. January 22nd, 2580 - The Inquisitor's peices were given to the Mandalorians, as Exon felt it was a way of easing tensions as the Inquisitor and their capital ships looked somewhat similar and Exon nor the Systems Alliance thought it would be any good in CGE hands. February 2nd, 2580- After 12 short days, the Corneria Empire is completely dismantled. The Systems Alliance and Exon split territories with the Turian Hierarchy and UEG. Reteraformation of the planets begin embarrassingly fast with the Cornerians gone. Due to the Nexus Battleships communative prowess, it halted the countdown via jamming the bombs signal from the detonation to the bomb itself. Saving the vessel. Category:Events Category:Cornerian Category:Exon